Why Can't I?
by babykakashi
Summary: Just a little songfic I wrote in 20 minutes. Advice, suggestions welcome. Couple featured: ShikaIno Song featured: Why Can't I? By Liz Phair theme song of Win a date with Tad Hamilton


A little songfic that I thought is really cute...I changed the POV a little bit. Instead of the GIRL thinking all this, the GUY is...there will be more songfics coming out, because a long time ago, I thought that the songs were really meaningful (especially avrils' cuz I can TOTALLY relate...) so..yah! its probably really bad...but I like the song a lot...so...try to enjoy! Lolz

**Why Can't I?**

I was strolling down the cobbled streets of Konoha late at night with the girl I love. I looked over to my left, and observed her beautiful blonde hair tied up in a tight pony tail bob up and down. Her electric blue eyes, so mesmerizing, and her pink lips...

_Get a load of me, get a load of you_

_Walking down the street, and I hardly know you_

_It's just like we were meant to be..._

I had just met her in a restaurant when she accidentally spilled some juice on my pants. Before I knew it, she was apologizing like crazy, and I caught a glimpse of her beauty.

_Holding hands with you, and we're out at night_

_Got a boyfriend, you say it isn't right_

_And I got someone waiting too_

Asking her for a walk in the streets, we left the fancy restaurant, while our girlfriend/boyfriend we were waiting for was forgotten. Immediately, I grabbed her delicate hand, and kissed her tenderly.

_This is, just the beginning_

_We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable, it's the fact that we're gonna get down to it, so tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

As she looked into my dark brown eyes, I felt my throat getting tighter and tighter.

_Isn't this the best part of breaking up,_

_Finding someone else you can't get enough of_

_Someone who wants to be with you too_

I felt as if I was REALLY in the clouds. I asked her what her name was, and in this sweet, innocent voice, she purred, "Ino...Yamanaka Ino...and you are?"

"Nara Shikamaru", I replied smoothly.

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch_

_Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch_

_But wouldn't it be beautiful_

_Here we are, we're at the beginning_

_We're haven't fucked yet, and but our heads are spinning_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable, it's the fact that we're gonna get down to it, so tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

We walked into the park, hands interlocking. We couldn't stop playing with each other's hands, as though if we separate, we would feel a painful sting, like acid in our hearts. We sat down at a nearby bench, underneath the glowing, beautiful, round moon.

_I'd love for you to make me wonder_

_Where it's goin_

_I'd love for you to pull me under_

_Somethin's growin'_

_For this that we can control_

_Baby I'm dying_

I reached out and touched her face. "You're beautiful...And...I think I've fallen in love with you..." I admitted out loud.

She smiled, and reached up to her face to touch my hand. "I think I have too...Now I truly believe in Love at first sight..." I leaned in to kiss her soft, luscious lips. I found my heart beating at an incredible speed. My mind was blurry when I saw her face coming closer and closer. She whispered my name, and our lips connected.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

Fireworks ignited, whistles blew in my ear, and I felt as if I was the happiest man on earth. I used to be the guy that said asking a girl on a date, and having to pay attention to her was troublesome. But with Ino, it's completely different. I feel as if everything I do for her is not enough.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable, it's the fact that we're gonna get down to it, so tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

Yamanaka Ino...a feisty, yet caring woman I met 3 years ago at a fancy restaurant. She means the world to me, and I know I do to her. I know because she's told me many times. We shared many dinners together, many movies, many kisses, many nights just talking. But now, we share something more beautiful. The same last name, and two beautiful children.

THE END

Okay...that was really boring...I don't know what I was on when I wrote this..but...lolz...It just seemed to me that Ino is the only person that would make Shikamaru feel like this. Like he'd die (on the inside) without her...so...there ya go...its crappy...but do tell me how I can improve!

The horror I can unleash to the world is totally and utterly amazing...


End file.
